ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Coleman
History 'Early Life' Ian was born as the only child to a conservative family and verbally abusive father on Long Island, New York. Although assigned female at birth, Ian identified as a boy through his childhood. With the turn of puberty, Ian's dysphoria heightened and his previously dismissive father became aggressive upon finding Ian cutting at his growing chest to cope. Not long after, Ian heard his parents discussing therapy to fix him. Terrified of what would happen, Ian ran away to New York City. Runaway Ian lived off the street for several months of 1997, from spring to late summer, befriending some other runaways, Ian learned how to pick pockets, something he had quite the talent for. It was during this time that Ian befriended a large street dog he named Grump, although he showed signs of being trained he seemingly had no owner, but would stand at a street corner for hours. Ian's stint as a runaway came to an end when he stole the wallet of billionaire John Coleman, unbeknownst to him, the First Raven. Impressed with Ian's skills, John offered him the chance to become his apprentice, which he accepted. Adoption and Life under the Raven Ian as well as Grump, whom he decided to bring along, joined John Coleman and travelled to Priest Island and the new Coleman House. There, Ian met his new adoptive brother, Michael, with whom he did not get along. John assisted Ian with his transition, introducing him to Szjikith sja Sjill, better known as Doc Venus, and using his connection to have Ian's legal papers changed. After several months of training, Ian made his debut as a sidekick to the Raven under the moniker of 'Magpie' a joke on Ian and John's first meeting. Raven's Death and Ravenhold However, after two years of living with John, Ian's new father was brutally murdered in battle in 1999 by the Siberian during the Battle of New York. In the Aftermath, Ian and Michael were taken care of by John's trusted aide, Henry Klein who became their legal guardian. John's will divided his fortune not only between his two sons, but also allocated a significant sum to the construction of a superhero academy for teen capes, a project John had spent years working on but had never put into execution. This school was named Ravenhold in John's honor, and upon opening its doors in September of 2000, Ian was among its very first class of pupils. Life as a Cape After four years, Ian graduatest Ravenhold with highest honors and was invited into the legion where he left behind the mantle of Magpie and instead took on that of the second Raven. The Raven would become a somewhat famous if publicity shy cape like his predecessor, even becoming arch-nemesis with the Machinist's successor. After four years of being a superhero, Ian's life changed in the aftermath of a hostage crisis gone wrong. Trying to subverse NYC detectives Nicolás and Sofia Cruz, The Syndicate kidnapped their five years old daughter Charlie and held her hostage, Although Ian attempted to intervene, he was too slow and both parents were mortally wounded. With her mother's last words telling her to trust the Raven, little Charlie refused to let go of him and Ian, feeling guilty offered to take care of her until she be better and her mother recovered, however Ms. Cruz died during surgery, leaving Charlie orphaned. During her stay, Ian bonded with Charlie and after a few weeks offered to adopt her, which Charlie agreed to. Single Father Now a single father, Ian dialled back his superhero activities and began working with Ravenhold as a legal coordinator while juggling taking care of his traumatized daughter. With much effort on Ian and Doc Venus' parts, Charlie slowly recovered from the death of her parents. Three years later, Ian adopted another child, Jason from his friend Simon Sinclair, whom he had met years before when his cape parents had asked Ian for help with their transgender son. Simon had accidentally gotten pregnant but was unwilling to end the pregnancy. With Ian's support, Simon gave birth to a baby boy and allowed Ian to adopt him. Still, the two became close and Ian considers Simon part of the family, a sort of younger brother. Character Traits Personality Ian has gone a long way from the depression and self hatred of his youth, becoming a confident man and a caring father for his children, which he has a tendency to overprotect and spoil rotten. Physical Traits Ian is a fairly average, somewhat attractive man in his early thirties with a strong acrobatic build. He wears is brown hair short and rarely allows any facial hair. Ian typically affects a casual style of attire. Ian has several scars, some from his time caping, but also faded mastectomy scars from over a decade ago. Abilities Skills and Training Ian is a baseline human and a double negative on the Von-Neumann gene, as such all of his abilities are derived purely from training and technological aid. Ian has trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat, knows how to wield various weapons, is talented at stealth and infiltration and complement his skills with several gadgets and a technological suit of armor that does not impair his nimbleness and acrobatics. Relationship Family * Sarah Fisher — Birth Mother * Bruce Fisher — Birth Father * John Coleman — Adoptive Father, Deceased * Michael Coleman — Adoptive Brother * Charlie Coleman — Adoptive Daughter * Jason Coleman — Adoptive Son Relationships * Alejandro Santos — Former Boyfriend, left on good terms * Colleen Campbell — Caroline's Mother and Ian's casual partner. Friends * Doc Venus * Claire West (Nucleon) — Ravenhold Classmate * Rafaella Del Monte — Fellow Legionnaire and apprentice * Simon Sinclair — Jason Coleman's birth father Enemies * The Machinist II — Nemesis * The Syndicate Other * Grump — Ian's dog, a German shepherd and Irish wolfhound mix. * Caroline Campbell — Charlie's girlfriend and daughter of Colleen. Story Appearances Ian had his early days told in the side story Magpie's First Flight and appears as a supporting character in several stories, as Charlie's Father, Caroline's stepdaughter and as probation agent of many Ravenhold students. Trivia * Ian drives a blue Audi 2014 Q5 * Ian is part of Havenport's High PTA * Ian is well known for his inability to cook and dependence on takeout * Despite his status as a billionaire, Ian dislikes frivolity and excess, and as such has sold off or given away many of John's more ostentatious possessions. * Although now retired from being a personal assistant, Ian considers Henry Klein a sort uncle and has kept contact. Category:Character Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Recommended to Ravenhold Category:Transgender Category:Male Category:Transgender Male Category:Talent Category:Baseline Category:Corvid Family Category:Bisexual Category:Queer Category:Ravenhold Graduate Category:Class 1 of 2000 Category:Human Category:Superhero Category:Cape Category:Martial Artist Category:Gadgets Category:Parent Category:Adoptive Parent Category:Adopted Category:Single Category:Single Parent Category:Single Father Category:Father